Remote: An Alternate Ending
by Getsuga TENSHOU 15
Summary: "Small whirlwinds of fire combusted through the corridors of his manor, shattering glass windows and leaving chaos in their paths, as the smoke leaked out from the fresh cracks; curtains billowed before catching fire in the wake of the blaze... How could her vibrant bravery merge with her stubborn stupidity at such a time like this?"


A/N: I read _Remote_ about a year ago; I hated the ending, so I decided to write my own version. Events start from Chapter 99-100, and then everything else after that is my own work. To those who haven't read _Remote_ before and who have followed me as an Author, then I think you can still enjoy the story with the quick list of characters I'll put below.

Kurumi Ayaki: At the start of the series, she quit her job as a traffic officer because she was getting married. Because of the recession and of the money her fiancé had to borrow to buy her wedding ring, she has to postpone her marriage plans, she had to return to the office and ask for her job back. All positions are taken, except for one… a detective in the Unsolved Crimes division. Kurumi may have developed feelings for Kozaburo Himuro. She is 22 years old, and her name means _Walnut_.

Shingo Yoshida: Kurumi's fiancé. He's an uncool salesman, and can act like a bit of an ass. He looks around the same age as Kurumi. His family name is unknown, so I made one for him.

Kozaburo Himuro: A genius detective who is assigned to the most difficult investigations. A year before the events of _Remote_, he lost someone dear to him and he shut himself in the basement of his house ("the crypt"). Since he does not leave his room, he needs a partner to do the legwork.

Hanae Wakahisa: She appears to be a carer for Himuro, and she refers to him as "Master Kozaburo". Her family name was unknown, so I made it Wakahisa, which means _forever young_. Her age is unknown, but she still looks charming, youthful, and beautiful.

Bob Morgan: An American ex-soldier who is a friend of Himuro. He is pretty damn overweight. His surname was unknown, so I made one.

Any other characters are either mildly irrelevant, or created by me as fillers. This was written as a one-shot, but it is 26-odd pages long, so I'm splitting it into two chapters.

(* * *)

The sky was a deep black poison on that fateful night, a venom smoothing across the atmosphere while vicious flames danced across the earth in a searing ballet of some sort; embers and ashes pirouetted through the air, curling with grace as they scattered across the charred earth. Smoke ascended in murky vines, embracing the skies while blazes engulfed the landscape as two figures emerged from the ruins and remains of the Inspector's manor. A man huffing softly as his bare feet dragged on against the ground, alternating the pressure as sweat drenched his tanned flesh.

In his arms lay his underling, curled in a position that allowed her to nuzzle his burly chest, which peeked through his dress shirt with many buttons laid askew. Though trapped in her unconscious state, sweat droplets meandered down the contours of her cheekbone, her lashes fanned out across the rose tint of her puffed cheeks; her pale pouted lips quivered against the sudden rush of cold air, soothing the cuts she'd received from the relentless inferno. Three officers gathered at the scene, clad in suits as they formed their salutes, eyes wild as their mouths lay agape at the sight of the Inspector; after all, not one of them had seen him in their many years of policing, though the rumours they'd heard just didn't do his commanding poise justice. The whispers grew louder as he struggled to step further from the burning flares- the flares that threatened to reach out and ensnare them in the blistering heat- or from the deadly smoke that lunged forward to accomplish a choke-hold on its prey.

"Th… That's him…." Their faces were washed over with expressions that read their unease minds, Hanae's astonished gasps fusing with the undertones as the Inspector staggered towards them, holding the girl in his arms; though his facial muscles were strained, his teeth clenched as he cursed the pain, his gaze wandered south, glazed with compassion as he took the final steps to safety. "Kozaburo Himuro… I've never seen him before now." His gaze flicked over to them, watching as they stuttered and stumbled over one another's words, as though honoured to be breathing the same air as the evasive Inspector. The smoke became a mere silhouette behind them, as prominent features swiftly came into view.

"Well, Officer Otaguro… Could you help me, instead of just standing there?" His voice leaked of his calm and confident nature, closing his eyes as he inhaled the toxic-free air before continuining. "What do you think?" He could hear a chorus of apologies rising into the air, each officer scrambling to his aid in time for his knees to buckled under and embrace the ground; his smile burned deep under the moist tufts of hair that curtained his face, continuing to pant as his strength gave way; though satisfied with the safety of his underling, his attention was pulled in another direction, his priorities now focused on clustering the Oxygen his lungs so frantically demanded. His ears pinned back as sirens sounded near-by, a mile or so from where he was stationed to the ground, the hisses escaping his lips with a turmoil groan. The visions that possessed his mind seized the flashbacks that haunted his past, a matter of minutes ago, but they remained to be his past regardless.

(* * *)

Small whirlwinds of fire combusted through the corridors of his manor, shattering glass windows and leaving chaos in their paths, as the smoke leaked out from the fresh cracks; curtains billowed before catching fire in the wake of the blaze, as the Inspector lingered in the haven of his isolation, cursing his subordinate. How could her vibrant bravery merge with her stubborn stupidity at such a time like this? Flames continued to spread with each new fragment of Oxygen it came across, igniting a perilous chase as they surged through the corridors at a speed level to the woman clad in marathon gear. The cell beeped out as his hand lunged forward to grasp the cold metal frantically. The soft-hearted voice chimed down the phone with a troubled tone, stuttering as it spoke through the crowds on the brink of fear.

"M-Master Kozaburo! Oh, God…! Kurumi went back inside the house… to rescue _you_!" His eyes grew wide at the statement as he grasped the cell closer to his ear.

"Wh-what?! I'm in the basement! That's the safest place in the house!" He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly before continuing with a solemn climate to his strained voice. "…She'll die!"

His gaze shifted swiftly towards the door to the basement upon hearing footsteps pad against the cold concrete outside, his heart piercing his flesh as it pounded his chest; venom sunk into her eyes, causing them to water upon contact and clamp shut, her violent coughs filling the corridor as a dainty hand reached out to grasp the brass door knob.

"Ayaki! GO BACK!" He snapped from his disorientated daze, his husky voice throbbing against his tight throat as his yells tore free from their cage.

_…Inspector Himuro…_ Her body froze against the fierce heat, her muscles unresponsive to her commands; her legs quaked as her throat stifled the sobs that had gathered within. _No! I'll be the one to rescue you… from your jail!_ With a firm surge of resolve dominating her body like a puppet on strings, she maintained her acts of salvation, before a jarring current of smoke ploughed through, ambushing her defences before seizing what energy her body had left; her bare knees scraped the ground beneath her, the malice of the smog seizing the brutal coughs and splutters, suffocating her lungs as her heart raced to secure her survival.

"I… Can't breathe…" The choked syllables managed to take flight from her lips in the form of a suppressed murmur. "Can't run… anymore…" She masked her face against the ground, her arms concealing her head from further damage as her legs tucked under one another; her heart surrendered the battle in despair, relinquishing control of her organs as her mind spoke the truth of abandoned hope.

_Inspector… In-spector… Himuro…_ With the tears bristling the rims of her broad lashes, a final few whimpers escaped her system, before her thought-train began to slow to a halt. _I'm sorry… I can't… rescue you…_

Back in the basement, the Inspector held his head in his hands, pacing the cellar as his mind was crammed with regrets, qualms and doubt; he wouldn't let there be a repeat of his past. He wouldn't let a madman… or woman take the love of his life away from him once more. And with the resolute passion of his decision, his feet took control and trudged towards the door, his palm sweltered in sweat as it reached sluggishly for the brass door knob, flouting his fears as flesh melted against callous metal.

_Never again… _With a sharp flick of his wrist, the door knob turned and he threw the door open wide, staggering up the small set of steps with gritty strides. Breaking free from his prison, his hands gripped the walls as he steadied hisenervated posture. _I don't want to lose someone I love ever again!_

He caught sight of the lifeless figure clenching tight to the ground at the far end of the corridor, quickening his pace as sweat grew against his pained visage, his gaze glazed with the wounded passion of a warrior battling the elements. His arms lifted her body bridal style into a bundle in his care, raising the form against his chest as he pushed on, grunting under the weight of the unconscious woman; he met Bob grousing through the distant smoke, raising his voice to call his name through the blankets of poison.

"Ko-KOU!" The hefty man stood stunned by the sight lay before him, his broad lips parted as the heavy breaths that broke through his system, his thick eyebrows knitted together through sheer shock. _You… You came out…_ A groan liberated through the flesh of his grimaced lips, a groan sustained through time as the vowels slackened to an end; his voice-box burned as the vocals shredded flesh in a rampant assault. His muscles skirmished against gravity, his fluctuating strength degrading with each step through the flames. _He left his "crypt"... for Kurumi!_ _To __**save**__ Kurumi!_

He lowered his head as a single crystal fell from his brow, splattering across her flushed cheeks and shattered into a thousand daughter droplets; she didn't once stir from her comatose slumber, nor did her eyes flicker or her muscles twitch at the sudden moisture fusing with her own sweat. The Inspector breathed a heavy sigh, his clammy palms tightening their grip upon feeling her body slip inches from his grasp; continuing strong with his strides, his body found the faintest of strength to spare so that he could speak once more.

"Ayaki… Can you hear me?" He panted with each footfall that crushed against the weakening concrete that led towards the exit, transferring his stamina to pull her from her unconscious state. When no reply came, his hoarse throat gave way to a still chuckle. "Your disobeying my orders… May yet be the death of you…" His bare foot met glass shards resting against the ground, screams of pain escalating within him as the sharp edges sunk into his flesh. Spitting a silent curse, he ground his teeth together, before continuing his efforts to stir the woman he loved. "You're… such a terrible subordinate…" He stole another deep breath from the polluted air, watching as her ashen lips trembled, her brows scrunching as her lashes flickered with the faintest of blinks. "Until you, Kurumi Ayaki… I thought I would never love again!"

"…Inspec-tor Himuro…"

"Listen…" He cut in swiftly, praying they would stay awake long enough for him to complete his unholy confession. "Something I must tell you… For a long… long time now… I've been-" Her pupils grew by an inch, glinting under the reflection of the moonlight skulking through the fragmented windows.

"Ssh… Me too. For a long time…" Her lashes casted shadows for a split second across her tear-stained cheeks, wallowing in the cold embrace of death; she drew in air before she finished her sentence. "I've been in love with you…!" His lips remained parted, sweat dripping from the ledge as his pearly white teeth crept into view with a gasp.

"What? R-Really…?" He studied the blushes skulk across her cheeks, doing her very best to form as pure a smile as possible as she looked up to find Bob's presence guiding them faster towards the exit before the flames caught up. "Even when we're hovering between life and death… you can't be serious!"

A burst of light slithered through the ornate doors hosted at the front of the house, triggering Kurumi to fall back to darkness as her heart slipped away once more.

(* * *)

Kurumi Ayaki's eyes flickered open slowly, sighing softly as she became conscious. The hostility of pain masked over her numb body, and as she winced, her eyes struggled to adjust to the blinding lights above her. Her body felt limp as a strange stinging sensation coursed through her veins, her body struggling to sit upright at a neutral angle. She whimpered softly upon hitting her leg against the cold metal railing at the end of the bed, biting her lip, muttering a curse under her breath. She scanned her surroundings once her vision had fully returned, her squinted eyes panning across the room she was in. Considering the flawlessly white walls, and IV machine and heart monitor located to her right, she could only guess that she was in a hospital ward; she pouted, reminiscing for a moment, as she thought back on the events that must have happened to land her in care.

She felt the non-existent smoke rush into the room, shrouding her in a thick veil of toxic poison, her lungs rupturing apart as she lost all traces of Oxygen. In the distance, she could hear a chanting voice, reciting her name as it peaked a crescendo, a lukewarm hand grasping hold of hers to drag her back from darkness; warm honey eyes flicked upwards, meeting the gaze of her fiancé, his eyebrows furrowed with concern. Guilt hit her as she searched around for the Inspector, the release of pressure that she felt in his presence aloof through the haze, and distant. She felt her lethargy overwhelm her, parting her lips to speak as her hoarse coughs filled the room, her distained vision betraying her, as the illusory flames blazed at the remote corners of her mind, darkening the pure white walls around her.

"Sh-Shingo…" His finger traced her lips, hushing her as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Don't speak, Kurumi, just save your breath." The bridge of his nose met hers with a tender stroke, the vague hum of her pulse spiking as it echoed through the layers of flesh. "I can't believe you'd put yourself through _this_ level of danger for the sake of a bit of extra money. Your life can _never _be compared to any sum that awful man may offer you." She chewed against her lower lip for a moment, pondering the possibilities that ran through her mind.

_He couldn't mean… Himuro… could he?_

"Speaking of which, he was here earlier. The nurses said you could only have one visitor at a time, and since you were still knocked unconscious, he insisted that I stayed with you until you woke up," She closed her eyes as she ordered her breathing back into gear, her figure shivering as she felt his lips crush against hers. His tongue swept against the ledge of her lower lip, saliva soothing the grazed skin before pulling back to study her dead-beat expression. "How you holding up, anyway?" His voice came in a smooth murmur, almost a whisper that graced his lips with an affectionate smile. "You inhaled a lot of smoke back there; the doctors say you're lucky to be alive. What were you thinking running into a burning house, like that?" She squirmed in her place slightly, ducking her head as though ashamed to admit her motives.

"I… the Inspector was still inside. I thought he was in danger, but… he'd built the basement as fireproof…" She pouted her lips as he sighed, coursing his fingertips through the streams of walnut hair that bordered her cheeks in smooth waves.

"I should have known _he _would be behind it all. Kurumi, you've been in nothing _but_ danger since you started working for him."

"Th-that's not true!" She jerked her head away from his as she huffed at his comment, crossing her arms over her broad chest. "Shingo, the Inspector _saved_ me, you should be thanking him!"  
"No, Kurumi. You wouldn't have _needed_ saving if you hadn't started working for him in the first place. Now please, we have enough money for the wedding, you don't need to risk your life anymore. Promise me that next time you see him, you'll quit your job." Her heart froze in her chest for a moment, her wild daze searching his for something to tell her she was still dreaming. She couldn't possibly quit her job after the Inspector had gone to such lengths to save her… from saving him! Confusion struck her at the demand he had made. Sensing her dismay, he planted a kiss against the plane of her forehead, smiling as he ruffled her hair similarly to a parent and their child.

"Baby, please try to see this from _my_ point of view. Do you think it's been fair for me to have to spend each day wondering if my fiancée will ever come home alive? Do you think it's been fair for me to have you make promises you know in your heart you'll break as soon as he summons you? How can we possibly spend time together as a couple… no, as a _family_, when that man is standing in the way of us, for every second of every day?"

"Sh-Shingo, that's not fair. I started the job off to get money, yes, but every time I wanted to quit, I didn't… I couldn't… I… there was something _more_ than money. I enjoy my job… Look at all the times I've helped people, all the times I've saved them… if I'd never met the Inspector, where do you think_ they _would all be now?" She paused for breath, cursing the tears that had spilt from her lashes before continuing. "Where do you think _we_ would be right now? Because of the Inspector, I've become a stronger person, I know it,"

"Kurumi… what would happen if we're on our honeymoon, and your cell rings whilst we're spending some private time together? Would you answer it? Would you go running to him? What if when we're getting married, he rings you then in the middle of the vows? He's getting in the way of _us_, Kurumi, and that's all that matters to me. I want to marry you, because I love you."

"Oh, Shingo… I _wanted_ to marry you because I _loved_ you… and if you had even a single scrap of love for me, you'd understand that this is what I _enjoy_ doing. I love…" She broke her sentence, shifting her head away as she swallowed the words that threatened to come next. Shingo raised an eyebrow to her retaliation, his face holding an expression that dared her to continue. "I… I love… my **_job_**!" He shook his head in denial, smirking as though dismissing her anger to be part of her medication.

"It's _him_, isn't it? You love him. Don't lie to me, Kurumi; I thought you were better than that. You'll calm down once you get better, baby. I know you'll soon see sense." He rose from his seat, oblivious to the ire that was brewing inside his fiancé; her riled gaze had a touch of gloom drifting across the canvas, though she was certain of her actions as her fingers tugged against the ring on her other hand.

"Shingo, you've forgotten something," Turning on his heels, he rolled his eyes as he assumed his fiancée was expecting a kiss goodbye, drifting his lips across her sour cheek. Her hand snaked towards his, thrusting the ring forward into his palm with enough force to feel the silver and diamonds embed into his skin. He felt a sharp pain surge through the flesh at his grip, blinking gingerly as he looked down at his fiancée perplexed. "Maybe you can give this to another woman one day. I hope you make her happier than you could make me." His eyes clouded over with a bewildered sorrow, shaking his head as he mourned the end of their lifetime together.

"You… You can't, you're just confused about what you want…"

"I don't love you, Shingo, not anymore. Would you rather me to continue the lie I've felt for so long? I… I can't let myself marry a man I don't love, I'm sorry." She gathered every scrap of willpower her body had to offer, shifting her gaze away from his hurt expression, gritting her teeth as she kept her words firm. "Please, just leave me alone." He pleaded with his eyes while she shot back a glare in response, pouting her lips as her gaze hovered towards the door. Taking the hint, he nodded softly, tightening his clutch around the engagement ring; his heart leaked of anguish as his feet began to tug him towards the exit.

(* * *)

Kurumi had grown susceptible to the pain flooding her system, as her dainty hand reached for the buzzer positioned adjacent to the bed, releasing a sigh of relief as the solace of medication coursed through her veins. She 'd been told to remain in her hospital bed all day, her delicate lips pouting as flickers of the dusk light began to slink through the gaps of the ward blinds.; shadows casted against the surface of the floor, rich golden hues merging with a glimmering orange tint that reflected across her hazy expression.

No more visitors had come to see her as of yet; an hour or so remained of the visiting period, yet her mind remained indistinct as she became lost in thought. Shingo had said that Himuro had been to see her… but he requested that Shingo went first before him. Had Himuro planned to stay around? Maybe Shingo could have intimidated him with something he said; maybe Himuro had left to avoid being involved in a fight. Maybe a case came for him to start working on. But… there were still many others who would have wanted to see if she was recovering. Hanae, Bob, her friends from the office… word had certainly spread about the fire, as she'd requested a newspaper from the nurse he'd checked up on her earlier; there it was, printed fresh on the very first page, the epic tale of how a brave girl risked her life to save her boss. Though she appreciated the effort to make her seem like a hero, they had added a few years to her age, and the photo they printed was hardly flattering, so she'd scowled and vowed to seek her revenge at a later date.

A husky cough drew her from her muse, her head turning sharply as she prayed to find Himuro in the void of the doorframe; her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes grew wide upon locking into his gaze. The man stood before her, his kind eyes now the tender chocolate shade they once were, bordered intricately with emotion; his skin no longer ashen, but beamed brightly with the pink flush that had once adorned his cheeks, showing life in his face once more. The flush was framed by burnt chestnut hair, which swept across his face gently, cascading down over his shoulders. She lay upright in her hospital bed, certain the Anaesthetics were causing her to hallucinate, as she froze in her spot, unable to move or speak through awe of such a miracle. His lips curved up into a faint smile as he felt her flush, her brows knitting together with thorough confusion. He slouched in the doorway, running a tanned hand through his thick mane, clad in his typical baggy white shirt and loose-fitted denim-navy jeans.

"In- Inspector... What are you doing here?" Her voice piqued, her baby-like voice soothing his wounds. He edged closer to her bed, perching himself at her side, studying the outlines of her body under the pale blue sheets. His lifted his hand, running through the curves of her figure, using his thumb to gently swipe away the tears streaming down her pastled cheeks.

"You risked your life to save me, Officer... You shouldn't have, but regardless... I thank you." Her heart caught in her chest for a moment, her lungs constricting as she found difficulty breathing.

"I mean... You left your room, Himuro... Why?"

"For you, Kurumi..." His hand cupped her porcelain face delicately, careful not to trace any grazes left from the fire. He gazed at her lips for a moment, imagining the soft touch awaiting him, but quickly shook the thoughts from his head, remembering her _fiancé._

As though reading his thoughts, she shifted her head away, breaking the gaze between the two.

"Inspector... Shingo and I... We're no longer together..." His eyes grew wide, as his concerned gaze searched for hers; she buried her eyes behind a thick fringe, forever ashamed. "I... I realized that I love-"

He crept his face closer, cutting her sentence off with a kiss, burying his warm, rose lips deep into hers; she flushed, her mind dazed, as she took a moment to take in what was happening. The sweet honey taste lingered on his lips, which he parted slightly, tilting his head closer towards hers. His tongue brushed her lower lip, making her moan into his mouth; he smirked, delving his tongue in deep; she froze, blushes covering her face fully as she began to flick her tongue in rhythm with his.

She parted the kiss, her caramel gaze flickering open to meet his; he ran his hand through the strands of her brunette hair, feeling the velvet touch at his fingertips, as her eyes glazed over, studying his expressions. A hand crept up the small of her back, holding her body close to his, as though claiming her. Her lips parted, meeting his jaw, softly blowing against his skin; she trailed her kisses down his jaw, across his neck pausing at his collar bone. She licked instinctively, unaware of her actions. Her hands pressed against his chest, as they crept down his torso, flicking the buttons of his shirt open as she went, revealing his chest; her breath hitched as she saw the 6-pack he donned across his stomach. She pressed her hands against the warm muscle, toned and hard against her fingertips.

"Inspector..." She murmured softly, making eye contact with him now, her large doe eyes glistening with desire. "I never imagined someone as... Slender as you could be so toned..." She paused for a moment, rethinking her words, realizing how they could easily be read the demeaning way. After a moment's hesitation, she let out a sigh of relief, as a thin smirk plastered across her superior's face.

"What have I been telling you, Officer? You shouldn't judge people by their outer appearance." His lips became magnetized to the soft flesh of her neck, sucking softly. Her arms slid up, circling his neck, as she felt his hands trace her body ever-so-slightly. Her silk lips drifted past his cheek, whispering her words in a delicate purr.

"Inspector... We're in the middle of a Hospital Ward..." She took a moment, as her throat tightened, wettening her lips to continue speaking. The Inspector sighed, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I yearn for you, Kurumi. I lust for you. I need you... I..." His voice broke, as his eyes brimmed with soft tears. "I love you, Kurumi... I know it..." Kurumi stared at him with liquid buttery eyes, observing the seriousness cloud over his face instantly.

"I love you... Inspector-"

"I love you with my life..."

She took his mouth into hers once more, blocking out the harsh words to follow.

"Don't even say that, Inspector..." She paused, taking deep breaths. "I love you... Himuro... With all I have..." She drifted her lips across his, relishing in the soft feather-light touch of his skin.

"Thank you for saving me... If you hadn't left your room, I..."

"Stop... I don't want to think where you might be if I hadn't left my room..."

"Hi... Himuro..." The emotion leaked from his face, as though he deliberately set up a barricade, blocking it all out again.

"Himuro...?" She whispered again.

"I have to go... I'm sorry... Kurumi... I... I'll be waiting for you when you get discharged tomorrow..." He rose to his feet, his fingers moving swiftly to re-do all of his buttons. Kurumi's gaze fell, as her irises brimmed with sorrow. Her voice became caught in her throat, as she traced her fingers down towards his leg; he groaned, pushing her hands away. She pouted, looking up at him, with large, round pupils, pulling a cute, sorrowful face.

"Do you have a case?" She whispered.

"No."

"Then, why can't you stay...? Please, Himuro... Please stay with me... Remember that night I slept with you..." She stopped instantly, blush flaring in her cheeks. "I mean... No! Uh. I didn't... Uh... I didn't mean it like that..." She paused, stuttering over her words with embarrassment. Himuro forced back a grin, turning his head slightly, as he murmured.

"Of course I'll stay... Kurumi... Wherever you want me, I will always be there... Regardless of the situation... You can always count on me..." He returned to his previous position, only she shifted down along the bed, creating room for him to join her. He placed his arm around her cradling her softly, as she rested her head on his chest, swiftly drifting to sleep.

"Himuro..." She murmured softly.

"Yes, Kurumi?"

"If you're not here when I wake up, I'll kick your ass... You know that right?" He smiled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, kissing the crown of her forehead, as he whispered: "I don't doubt that for one second... _My dear_..."

(* * *)

Kurumi woke sharply as a jolt penetrated her heart, forcing her to lash out at the air barely conscious. She took a moment to orientate herself, as she scanned the hospital room, finding Himuro nowhere in sight. She crossed her arms over her ample chest, her pouted sighs amplifying her scowled face.

"Himuro, I warned you..." She paused for a moment, as she thought back on the previous night. "Well, it's possible it was a dream..." She thought aloud to herself, her finger tapping against her lower lip, her gaze reverting to the ceiling. "No, that's ridiculous... It felt so real... I-"

"Is there a reason why you're talking to yourself?" The husky voice oscillated from the door of her ward, her heart skipping a beat as she saw the scruffily dressed man, with long flowing hair, and a velvet gaze, instantly melting her body into liquid chocolate.

"I...DAMN YOU, HIMURO!" Her arms wailed out, as her face scrunched up, as she struck her hands in the door's direction. "I warned you that if you weren't here in the morning then I'd kick your ass!" She shuffled in her bed, whining as she couldn't get any closer to him due to the IV, relentlessly giving up, crossing her arms. Her gaze shifted away from his, a futile attempt to escape the warmth exuding from his very soul. Even with her gaze elsewhere, her heart lingered towards his, as though he beckoned his property, as an owner would his faithful canine. Her body began to heat up, as she felt a soft smile creep across his face, one that read _"What am I going to do with you?"_

"Kurumi..." He breathed softly down her neck, her body unable to turn as she felt his alluring presence directly behind her. She bit her lip, struggling to contain her moans, her thighs rubbing together to stop her core from becoming moist. Himuro noticed her squirming, laughing softly, his lips tracing the delicate curves of her neck and shoulder. He found a spot that made her shudder, as he brushed his tongue repetitively at that direct spot, mentally smiling as her breathing became heavier.

"Himuro..." Her voice flickered with lust, as a thousand candles inside her core ignited, spreading the heat through her veins like a deadly virus, capturing her heart in a flamed prison. His hands ran down the front of her chest, groping her softly, as he felt the warm throbbing skin under his palms. His finger slit through her pyjama shirt, separating the buttons within an instant, balancing the soft mounds in his grasp. His thumbs traced the apex of each breast, feeling her back stiffen and arch, relishing in the pleasure jolting through her. Her blushes stained her face, as the thoughts entered her mind, images of what exactly she wanted him to do to her. His hybrid nature of recklessness and rationality only enticed her more, as she became absorbed by the blazes showering them to an infinite degree.

"Himuro..." Her saccharine voice sung sweetly, as she bit her lip feverently, desperation leaking from her very soul. He raised his head to her call, his lips becoming magnetized to her temple, leaving trails of kisses, as he listened intently to her pulse racing under her flesh. "Himuro..." She breathed softly, blushing as she felt the apex of her breasts become hard under the feather-light touch of his fingertips. He paused his movements for a moment. His hands continued their massage, building a steady pace, relishing in the heat of the moment.

"Ayaki-san is just in this ward right here. She may be sleeping, so please be wary as to not disturb her." Kurumi almost jumped out of her skin, as she heard the doctor's voice echo from the corridor, the metallic sound of the door handle opening, as the group entered the room. Kurumi twisted her body out of sight, as her hands worked swiftly to do up all of the buttons, clumsily failing through slick hands. The blushes flared in her cheeks instantly, as the doctor stood in shock, her amused friends standing behind him, each with a smug face adorned on their faces. Behind her, she felt Himuro's arms leave his embrace, as he lifted himself from the hospital bed, standing on both feet, with a sly smirk, as though secretly glad they had been caught out. He held his hand out to the cluster of giggling females, as he introduced himself.

"Inspector Kozaburo Himuro. I believe Kurumi has already told you much about me." He flashed a glance sideways towards Kurumi, who had her head in her hands, curling herself up into a ball, as though attempting to escape reality. Each girl nodded in return, shaking his hand with much enthusiasm. The doctor headed towards Kurumi, scanning her for any physical injuries.

"How are you feeling, Ayaki-san? Any migraines? Aches?" She shook her head glumly, swallowing heavy tears.

_Bad, yes, YES!_ She answered in her mind. _God, please don't let this be happening to me!_ The doctor scrawled something across his clipboard tucked in his grasp, before checking her forehead for a fever, taking more notes. He clamped the clipboard under his arm, assessing the situation before him.

"You made a lucky escape, Ayaki-san. Very few could make it out of a fire that grave, and survive with few scars." She hid her burning face behind her thick strands of hair, her hoarse throat barely managing to utter a word of thanks. "Right! Well, there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage, so I will send your discharge papers downstairs, and you are free to go. Is there anything else you need?" Kurumi nodded, her childish nature leaking into perspective.

"Can I have a lollipop for being brave?" Her doctor chuckled softly, patting her shoulder.

"Of course you can; now then, if you start to feel dizzy in the next few days, make sure to pop back in, and we'll sort something out."

"Thank you, Hashimoto-sensei." Her eyes glanced up to find Himuro's compassionate gaze peering at her with curious affection.

She spent many moments trapped under his captivating charm, only wishing he could pick her up, and carry her out of the hospital right there and then. Images flashed through her mind of how she clung onto him, her arms linked around his neck, the thirst growing inside of her for every moment they touched. She quickly snapped herself out of the trance, coughing vigorously as she composed herself back to normality.

"I- Uh..." She scratched the back of her head, her grin stretching across her face, her eyes clamped shut nervously. "Thank you for coming to see me, everyone! I really appreciate it, thanks!" She opened her eyes, blowing out a pouted sigh, her doe eyes glistening softly under the pressure. _This is gunna be a LONG day._ She thought to herself.


End file.
